Dirty Love
"Dirty Love" is a single by British rock band Thunder, produced by Andy Taylor and released by EMI / Geffen Records in February 1990. About the single The single was written by band member Luke Morley, an artist who performed with the Power Station in 1996 and recorded The Spanish Sessions with Andy Taylor. "Dirty Love" is a rock song, released from Thunder's Backstreet Symphony album (produced by Taylor). The track reached no.32 on the UK Singles Chart. A recording of an acoustic performance in Japan during 1991 was released on several compilation albums, including Switched On: 18 Great Live & Acoustic Tracks in 1998. Track listing #"Dirty Love" (4:17) #"Fired Up" (4:58) Other appearances Albums: *''Backstreet Symphony'' *''Unplugged: As Good As It Gets'' *''Switched On: 18 Great Live & Acoustic Tracks'' Personnel Thunder are: *Danny Bowes - Vocals *Luke Morley - Guitar *Gary James - Drums, percussion *Ben Matthews - Guitars, piano, organ *Mark 'Snake' Luckhurst - Bass Production: *Produced by Andy Taylor *Engineer, mixed by Mike Fraser *Photography by Andy Earl Lyrics I see you, walking by you've got that far away look in your eyes It was only, yesterday like a cheap suit you were all over me I should know better by now, my friend just what I mean to you You've been running in and out of my life so long I don't want nothing to do with you I don't need your dirty love, I don't want you touching me I don't want your dirty love, it's enough trying to live with the memory Na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Chew me up, spit me out, turn my whole world inside out There's a name for girls like you you belong in the gutter, I know that you do Baby, I've had enough lies to last the rest of my days on earth So now, you're gonna get what you deserve, uh huh I don't need your dirty love, I don't want you touching me I don't want your dirty love, it's enough I know, there ain't no way I'll stay we were gonna break it up someday And that day is now, oh baby, I'm getting out So don't you cry now, sigh now 'cause you've been living a lie now when I'm not around Uh, grrr, ah Yeah, yeah, yeah You've been running in and out of my life so long there ain't no way I'll stay No way, NO I don't need your dirty love, I don't want you touching me I don't want your dirty love, it's enough, trying to live ith the memory Na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Oh, oh, oh Na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Baby don't you know? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh no So get out, I've packed your bags I've left them at the door, so get 'em out Start walking, yeah, GO on Get on your broomstick and fly, to the sky, HAHA That's right, don't look back, no no I know that you've be doing me wrong, I know it I know it, hey hey I know that you've be doing me wrong, I know it I know it, yeah I know that you've be doing me wrong that's where your going is good, hey hey I know that you've be doing me wrong. BAD, come on, get out Go away, leave me alone, get on your shuttle and ride oh no This boy, he don't need your, he don't want your check and dollarbills Pretty bad, eh? Yeah! I don't want it baby! Category:Andy Taylor related